Air Gear Random
by Hobie
Summary: A short collection of drabbles. Kazu/Emily Agito/Yayoi Ikki/Ringo
1. Chapter 1

A short collection of Air Gear Drabbles

**Last Trick:**

The Gram Scale tourney had ended. Genesis had been routed. And if not for Ikki and Ringo, the Air Trek world would have been changed for the worst. Kogarasumaru had reassembled as a group at one of Sano Corp's many warehouses. Those who had survived were lucky to be alive.

"What does this mean for us now?" wondered Nobunaga, who broke the silence. His pal Shinobu glanced at Ikki, who despite having just battled Sora looked no worse for wear.

"He has a point," Yayoi agreed with a look of uncertainty. "We're all moving onto high schools and there's no guarantee we'll all be attending the same ones."

She cast a sideways glance in Agito's direction. He had his one eye closed and lay sprawled on the ground.

Ikki smirked and reached for Ringo's hand. They exchanged a conspiratorial look then said in unison," We go together like rama lama lama  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom…"

Everyone didn't grasp the concept immediately, so Kazu and Emily stepped up.

"Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wha oooh yeah!" they exclaimed gleefully.

Yayoi grabbed Agito just as Onigiri put his arm around Princess Sarome and Buccha picked Orca up.

Soon Kogarasumaru, Sleeping Forest, and all their hundreds of allies broke into an amazing Air Trek Flash Mob singing the nonsensical lyrics of "We Go Together."


	2. Chapter 2

Kogarasumaru had gathered at one of Tool Toul To's offices. Waiting for them were Ine Makagami and Rune. The former Pledge Queen wasted no time in telling them all what was going on.

"Johanna called me this morning and we're to link up in a few minutes," she explained. "A team from the USA wants to meet and challenge you."

"Just because we're the top team in the world," Ikki frowned, "Doesn't mean we have to battle any and all comers."

"Yeah, we got midterms to worry about now," Onigiri agreed.

"It's not your run of the mill team. Especially where Johanna is concerned. I think one of her daughters is on the team," Rune stated. He held some wires in his hands that resembled the things Falco had used to send them to the Inorganic Net at his residence.

"Are we plugging into cyberspace again with a risk to ourselves again?" Yayoi asked.

"This is merely a meet and greet," Ine resassured them all.

"If this was so important," Agito frowned. "Why didn't Omaha fly them out here in person?

"Skylink conferencing is now trendy," Rune told them. "Ever since Gran Scale and a worldwide audience, AT teams from all over the world can meet and battle against each other in a virtual arena. And the risk of physical injury is now nil."

"Where's the fun in that?" growled Agito. "Our motto is to crush, kill and destroy."

"Omaha wants battles between teams to be safer and fun, not the bloodbaths they used to be," Ine chided.

The members of Kogarasumaru were placed into individual pods and neural interfaces were connected to their heads.

"I'll see you soon, Kazu_sama." Emily smiled at the Flame King.

"It'll be alright," he reassured her. She was a little afraid since the last time they did something like this, her consciousness was switched with the American Presidential candidate.

The connection took hardly any time at all. They were in a virtual world, modeled to resemble a huge dance hall. The lights were dimmed and the seats were empty.

Waiting across the stage stood their opponents.

"Kogarasumaru," a comely African American girl in her teens stepped forward.

Onigiri undressed her with his eyes. She ignored it and looked up and down at the best Air Trek team in Japan.

"Nice to meet y'all," I am Aaliyah.

"You're President Omaha's daughter," Emily smiled.

"Ah, the girl who was my dad," the teen stepped towards the other and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are shorter than we thought," someone else remarked. A tall lean Caucasian male with sandy blonde hair grinned at them. "Except you, Buccha_dono. By the way, my name is Martin ala Marty McFly!"

"Let's cut to the chase," Ikki smirked at Aaliyah. "You saw how me and my crew wiped the floor with Genesis. You still think you can challenge us when we have the Storm Regalia and a full house of Kings?"

"That we do, Storm King," the President's daughter stated in her husky voice. "But we're not looking for your standard Parts War. We're giving y'all an entirely different challenge."

Another girl skated forward, an American girl with reddish hair but an olive complexion. Her mesmerizing emerald green eyes looked Kazu up and down. "I'm Stacey and helped support you during your battle with Nike."

Kazu was dumbstruck by her exotic femininity much to Emily's chagrin. She angrily elbowed him in the ribs to remind him she was right by his side.

"We want to battle you in the Triple Threat!" Aaliyah told them. "First phase is your whole crew versus mine 8 minute group singing/dancing number on Air Treks . Second is three couples vs three couples ballroom style. Third is dramatic reenactment of random scenes from Broadway."

"She's bat shit crazy," Agito sneered.

"We're dead serious," Aaliyah's gaze darkened. She produced a team emblem then dared to slap it halfway over Kogarasumarus which happened to be on a nearby wall.

"Fine by me, sister," Ikki shrugged his shoulders. "We never back down from a challenge."

"It's settled. You have one month to practice!" Martin told them.

Kogarasumaru could not wait until they were unplugged to get their hands on their fearless leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time, love and tenderness**

Emily had pressed herself against Kazu's arm, inadvertently giving him a great feel.

They were on their way home from a date that consisted of karaoke, dinner, and some light shopping.

As they arrived at her house, she intended for him to come inside.

"I shouldn't, Emily," Kazu stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

"It would be okay, my parents wouldn't mind," she implored, trying to usher him towards the front door.

"It's late. My sister is expecting me," he told her.

"But I wanted to spend time making out in my room," she confessed with a shy smile.

"We weren't able to do a lot of that tonight," he agreed. "But, there will be plenty of opportunities soon."

"You jerk," she uttered then pulled him in anyway, intent on getting a goodnight kiss.

Kazu saw her father peering out of one of the windows of the house.

"Time," he quickly stated and Emily's body froze before her lips reached his.

He blinked twice and studied her motionless body. Her lips were puckered and she looked amazing. Regretfully, he spun on his heel and race away.

A second later, the track captain regained her senses and discovered her boyfriend had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuddlebuddies**

Agito stared up at the ceiling. He lay in bed with his tuner, her head nuzzled just below his into his chest. Yayoi had gotten so comfortable with him that she had fallen asleep.

Not that he minded one bit. The feel of her soft lean frame against him felt right. A couple years ago, he wouldn't be caught dead in this predicament. He had been the one to mock Akira's weakness for Ren. Now the current Fang King had succumbed to the same thing the previous one had.

Yayoi's head was against his chest, her ear seemingly monitoring his heartbeat. Slowly his hand fumbled for something and he finally fitted it across his face. A sleep mask, one where it covered both eyes. Both of his personas would be able to sleep simultaneously.

He was content, and nothing would be better than waking up with his lovely tuner in his arms. He would catch grief from Crow and the others, but he was damned if he eschewed quality cuddle time with Nakayama.


	5. Before the Showdown

Ringo stared down at her air treks. She could not believe it that finally she and Ikki were on the same side. Kogarasumaru had taken the fight to Genesis and had defeated all of their kings and now she and Ikki would be going after Sora and Rika. A few months ago, she did not know where Ikki's loyalties were. Trident had been training Kogarasumaru and Gabishi had attacked Emily and Kazu. Ringo never thought fences would be mended especially after she and Ikki had fought and battled to a draw.

But things had a way of changing real fast. As she pondered these things while getting some rest in a cramped crew bunk area, the door slowly opened and someone stepped inside. Through the dim light, she saw his spiky hair.

"Ikki," Ringo breathed and her heart skipped a beat.

A few hours ago, they had done the tuning for the Sky Regalia and she was still on an emotional high. There were a lot of things left unsaid between them, but through his nonverbal communication, Ringo finally knew how he felt about her.

"Hey," he said, standing there and in his voice, she sensed a new closeness.

"Hi," she offered, a smile forming.

The Crow slowly moved over and sat by her on the small bed.

"You must be exhausted too," she spoke. He had fought Slenpnir then had gone right from that to going after Genesis on the aircraft carrier.

"Can't rest till your sister and her child are safe," he responded. "And I beat the hell out of Sora."

Ikki took her hand and held it in his. She was unused to the sudden affection he showed but cherished it all the same. And now that they were together, she was afraid that one of them could die in the coming showdown.


	6. On My Own

Kururu sat on the swing. It had been almost a year when she had first encountered Ikki here. That meeting had changed her life forever. She gazed up at the sky and tried hard to suppress the emotions inside.

On her own.

She still loved Ikki. And she knew that he was with Ringo now and that the chances of ever being him were slim and none.

"Sumeragi_dono?" a large shadow was cast.

She glanced back to see the insanely big hairdo of Nobunaga.

"You seem all alone out here," he managed.

"Does it show?" she managed a weak smile.

"A few friends of mine and I are going to Hossawa no Taki," he invited. "Would you like to come?"

"Me?" Kururu asked.

Nobunaga could not believe he had the gumption to ask such a popular girl to spend the day with him. He wondered if she even knew who he was.

"Will Kogarasumaru be there?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No just me and Shinobu and Shingen," he said.

"Perhaps it would be nice," she agreed.


End file.
